the secret story
by easia51
Summary: Diana Troy and two of her friends are having fun with some magazines. Geordi watches and find something as they leave. He will learn a lot about his android friend but is he ready to think about all of this?
1. Chapter 1

hey there, me again.

star trek next generation isn't mine (I wished)

This story is a bit influenced by some others I read. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. tiny tunnels are just romantic, or is that just me?

when I started with this story I actualy wanted to write it differently but with all my fascination it became this... I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**1. The magazine**

'Sometimes women sure are weird creatures.' Geordi thought as he observerd Diana Troy and two female friends. All of them were sitting in there local bar on board the ship. Geordi sat at his usual place, by the bar, with a unfamiliar drink in his hand which he sipped occasionally. It was a sweet orange liquid with a bit of alcohol in it. The bartender had introduced it as 'light surprise' which it actually was for it didn't taste for any orange fruit. The closest it came to was chocolate-covered strawberries. Now he was looking at the scene three table from him away. There three young women were having fun with some magazines. It seemed most of them belonged to consoler Troy but all three of them seemed to pick random pieces of the magazines and then toss them around untill it landed on the table at which the one who last touched it had to read it and then had to explain to the others what the subject was without talking. It was rather funny to see and it had drawn more attention then only Geordi's. Although some people looked a bit disturbed nobody wanted to interupped the game. It was now going on for an hour or so. Suddenly all three were laughing and giggling. Diana almost fell of her chair as she saw which paper she had to explain and the other two were hanging over the table, giggling and hitting the table.

"alright, alright. That's enough." Diana said, also giggling a bit and she was becoming a bit pink as she discovered all the people watching them.

"It"s...j just... your face Diana... you should see yourself..." One of her friends said between her laughter.

"Perhaps it's best that we go play this somewhere else. I mean...it's rather crowed in here, isn't?" Diana said as she looked around, stopping a moment when she saw Geordi and then quickly focussed on her friends.

Her friends had followed her gaze and now looked at Geordi too. Then they looked at the article Diana was holding. Suddenly they were in laughter once again.

Geordi raised his eyebrow. Were they now laughing because there was something with him? He followed the three take off. Well actually, Diana took off and dragged the two others with her, taking the magazines under her shoulder. As they left some pieces of paper fell from the magazines but Diana didn't notice. Geordi watched them leave and were Diana didn't notice her lost articles Geordi did. He wanted to find out what all of this actually was and the best source was Diana herself and it would be better if she was in a good mood. Quickly he made his way to the papers, leaving his unfinished drink on the counter. After taking up the paper he wanted to find Diana but she was nowhere in sight. Then his eye fell on the titel of the article he was holding. Suddenly he understood that it weren't articles...they were stories. 'adventures on the U.S.S Entreprise' Geordi read and suddenly Diana wasn't the most important thing on board.

The stories were laying on Geordi's bed. He hadn't read them yet but he had seen several things already. There were probably several different authors. This he saw because there were different handwritings and alinea alinements. Also there were several longer stories. Then when he studied the longest story from three pages long he recognised the handwriting. Not many times he had seen Data write but when he did it it was very stylish and artistic. Geordi was sure that this story belonged to Data. The curls of the 'g' and 'j' were beautifull and accented just like Data always did. Geordi took the other stories and folted them and layed them in his nightstand. Then he sat down on the bed and took Data's story. Part of him wondered if Data would approve it if he read it but curiousity won him over and he started reading.

_the request came so suddenly. Could I write a story? Yes ofcours. I am capable of many things, writing being one of them. Suddenly I get paper and a pen and a pleading look. "Anything that comes in my mind" says as she already walks away. "Anything? everything?" I ask, knowing a thing faster then I can write. "whatever you want to write. Just a story which you want to write down. Search for some creativity, then it will be a good story." That was she said the first time. Now I write more and more each day. It has become a hobby of mine. My cat is worried sometimes. She jumps on my desk more and more. This search of creativity wasn't difficult and found it rather quickly. She says I write well and interesting but that her name doesn't have to stand into it. This whole piece doesn't have to be here if I believe her, yet I prefer it and so it still stands here. After the she had read the first story she came to me, crying. I asked her what was wrong but she shook her head and explained that it was because of the story. Was it displeasing, saddening? "No"she exclaims and takes her tears away. "just beautifull. So beautifull" she sighs and asks about whom it was about. I answer her to the truth. It was about my source of creativity. She looks at me with curiousity but doesn't ask further and then nods understanding. "You like someone" She states it, doesn't question and I can only shrugh. Many say that I cannot like, love. That I am not capable of it. Since recently I have doubts about that. Why would I not be able to like or love someone? She smiles encouraging to me and hugs me as she wishes me luck. "write it down, maybe it helps" she says before leaving my room. _

_I sit here on my desk. Writing on paper with a pen. Perhaps saver then writing this all on a computer. I knew all computers are connected some way or another. There are people on board of this ship who could break into it easily if they wanted to but I doubt they would do it. It also feels better, writing the old fashion way. More people think so. Our group thinks so. We write what we want and let others read it and judge it. Today I think that with a long intro as this I will go for a romance. Let's see if I am capable of love or not._

Geordi paused a moment. There was so much information in there that he had to think. This surely sugjesting something around Data. If it was Data, that was. Geordi took the text again. This 'she' could refer to Diana.

* * *

Geordi didn't know if Diana had a writing club but being the consoler she was it was possible. The fact that Data had a new hobby only made Geordi smile. The andriod had always been creative. He painted so why not write too? It wasn't a real surprise. 'My cat is worried sometimes' then refurred to Spot. There were only 15 cat owners so the chance this came from Data was huge. the next sentence refurred to the cat as 'she' and hadn't spot have a cubs at one time? The 14 other cats on board were males. Conclusion: It was Data. Then again Data hadn't mentioned anything about liking nor loving someone. Perhaps the androit didn't want him to know. That thought saddend Geordi a bit. They were friends so why wasn't he told. Surely the andriot would have a reason. Only way to find out was reading on.

_Crawling through the deep tunnels of the ship I follow my friend. I had proposed to assist him with his engineering work. I had know that there was a possibility that we had to go to these tunnels. I hadn't cared for it. Perhaps it's even better to say that I liked it. It was a bit darker then the usual but both my friend and I didn't care for that either. We saw everything as clear as day. crawling close together I sensed a new feeling. I watched my friend who now was besides me. He took away a console and started working on the cables behind it. I watched his work and helped him here and there by reading a few statistics. "alright then... that should do it." my friend exclaimed and I checked it. "engine power has increased with 2.3 procent" I said confirming his thoughts. At this he smiled. "good, Then I believe it's time for a break" he said as he stretched his legs in front of him, sitting down in the tunnel. Although I wondered if sitting in a tunnel really was the most confortable way of sitting I didn't object. Four minutes later I notices his heart rate and breathing had dropped a bit and the soft snoring sugjested he had fallen asleep. I observed him. Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out. His chest raised slightly making his uniform fit better. As I observed him I came a bit closer, letting my eyes glide over his face. I watched him intensly. I wanted to print his face into my brain, so I would never forget him. I let my hang slide over his hand and I felt how he took a hold of my hand. His hand was soft and small in comparison with my. It felt warm in mine. I had to smile lightly. I sat down beside him. As if he felt my presence he turned to me, still asleep, and leaned into me. I wasn't bothered by it and when he layed his head on my shoulder I was glad. I kept feeling this knot in my stomach and I face him a bit. I lay my lips on his forehead and kissed him softly. _

Geordi took a breath and turned the page but fond it empty. This could indeed answer his questio to why he wasn't told about Data loving someone. Suddenly everything fitted. Diana blushing and looking at him, Data not telling him, the story... Geordi could only think about one thing. Although there were no names in this story he was sure 'my friend' and 'he' stood for 'Geordi'. Shocked from this revelation he folded the paper and layed it in his nightstand, on top of the others. Then the next thought came. 'Was this a real-happend story? Geordi couldn't remember. Then again he had been down in those tunnels with Data before and he had taken a nap once, A month ago or so. _We saw clear as day. _that obviously gave it all away. He with his VISOR and Data being an andriot. Suddenly Geordi couldn't sit down anymore and he started walking up and down his room, which didn't help either. He wanted to run yet also talk to Data. He wanted to be alone yet also have company. He had it warm and cold at the same time. This truly came as a shock and he needed to think. Was this going to change everything he knew? Was he going to pretend that he didn't know? Dared he to ask Data about it? Would Data answer him? It was just to much and Geordi guessed running through the corridors would clear his mind.

* * *

and did you like it? please leave a review ( it will be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

2.

running didn't clear Geordi's mind, sleeping didn't clear his mind and reporting himself sick didn't clear his mind either. It also caused that he had to go to Hilary and she wasn't easy.

"well then Geordi, what seems to be the problem?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm having an irritating headache, I'm afraid." Geordi said with a yawn.

"headache and fatigue" the doc corrected him and Geordi nodded. "luckily that isn't something some APC can't handle." she said as she took the medicine and a cup of water.

"right..." Geordi said as he took both and swallowed it.

"alright then, if it doesn't disappear in half an hour report to me, perhaps a second could be enough, else I'll scan you." Hilary said but Geordi was sure he didn't have to return.

He wanted to walk away when Hilary turned around. "oh and Geordi, if you sleep badly you can always contact me."

"Thanks doc" Geordi said as he left the infirmary.

So reporting sick didn't work and Geordi made his way to engineering. He secretly hoping he wouldn't run into Data because for the moment he wouldn't know how to react. His thinking process wasn't over yet and maybe that was because he was avoiding to actually think about it. As Geordi was heading to engineering he saw Data also heading towards there. Luckily Data hadn't seen him yet and so Geordi escaped into the first corridor he could.

"Geordi?" a voice from behind him asked.

Geordi turned around and faced Diana Troy who looked at him. He hadn't fled into a just a corridor but into the room of counselor Troy. 'Damn' Geordi though. If he went back he would most certainly meet Data again but if he stayed here...Diana would soon figure out why he was so ... stressed? Was that the word to put it?

"Geordi?" she asked again. "Can I help you. You seem very troubled"

'Damn for being telepathic' Geordi hesitantly turned around and smiled at her. "I ... I'm having some thoughts about some things." he said, figuring being vague could stretch time so he could still fled without meeting Data.

"You want to talk about it?" Diana asked as she motioned him to sit down.

"actually, I rather don't. I'm still figuring things out, you know." Geordi answered, hoping Diana would leave it at that.

"sometimes one can only figure things out if one stands still at ones thoughts. Perhaps talking about these thoughts let's you put things in a right order so you can oversee things." Diana said with a soft voice.

"Yeah... I guess." Geordi answered but he slowly sat down. "can I be vague at this?" he asked, almost shy.

"sure, as vague as you want to be" Diana answered.

"alright then...perhaps I can talk about it a bit..." Geordi said hesitant.

Diana nodded, stood up and ordered a tea. "also tea, Geordi?" she asked and Geordi nodded. She ordered a second and then placed both teacups on the table in the middle of them. Then she looked at Geordi who was getting uncomfortable. 'how am I going to handle this?'

Diana looked expectingly at him.

"let's start hypotheticaly…" Geordi began.

"alright" Diana said while nodding a bit.

"let's say there's someone who likes me… and I found out about it… How can one react towards this person when one meets him again."

"Him?" Diana asked and Geordi felt that he had slipped up.

"…i…It's hypothetically, right"Geordi tried but he knew that Diana felt his nervousity.

"right" Diana said with a sceptical look.

Geordi frigited a bit and then stood up and walked up and down in front of the couch.

"alright Geordi. It's obvious to see that this isn't how you want to continue in this conversation. Let me start different. You ask how one can react, right?"Diana said as she watched Geordi who nodded. "well, several options are possible. One can be dismissive about it and tell this person that one isn't interested. One can also like the person back and accept the relationship. Another possibility can be avoiding the person, which is what your doing now, isn't?"

Geordi looked up, sighed and sat down again. "I guess so."

"that is not a permanent solution."Diana said.

"I know, I know...but, I just don't know what to do..."

"Geordi...Stay as long as you want...Think as long as you want."Diana said as she gave Geordi an encouraging smile.

Geordi nodded and crossed his legs as he started to think about thinks. He wanted to lay down and he positioned himself to do so when he felt a few papers under his clothes. This morning he had taken the stories with him, maybe to confront Data but in the end he didn't dare. He took the few papers and looked at them.

"Diana...Remember when you yesterday were sitting in the bar with your friends? When you left you forgot something..." Geordi said, gaining Diana's attention immediately.

"you found them, didn't you? The stories I lost..."then her eyes went wide. "You read them. You read the one about... That's why you're here!" Diana said while looking at Geordi as if he was a new alien race.

"Yes...Yes I read Data's one...That who I...That's why I'm so confused. Diana, you and your friends write these together and ... read them and everything. Can you tell me if this story"Geordi waved with the papers "if this story is real."

Diana sighed. "it hasn't happend for real, I think, you should know. But I know that that story is one of Data's recent creations."

"so, it's Data?"Geordi sighed.

"yes, it is, Geordi."

"Why...? How...? Does...?"Geordi didn't know what to think, what to say.

"Geordi, the specifics you must ask to Data."Diana said sternly. "what I mean by that is that I honestly don't know. I never asked Data about it."

"you as counselor..."Geordi began but Diana already shook her head.

"no, not even as counseler...I felt that he wasn't ready to tell anything about it and I believe the fact that Data even wrote down this story confuses him. The only thing he told me was that this story came to him when he was updating his systems."Diana said.

Geordi slowly nodded as he processed this information. "Diana, I have one last question. May I hold on to this story a little longer?"

Diana smiled. "Ofcours Geordi, as long as you need it."She answered.

When Geordi left Diana's office he had even more questions about the situation but he was calmer. He now knew he had to meet Data about this matter. Knowing at least one answer had made his mind a bit clearer and Geordi knew what he had to do. He decided that he could better wait untill his work for the day was over. That way he wouldn't interupt Data from whatever he was doing and his own work would be ready too. A small smile crept on his face as Geordi went to the engineeringroom.

It was already evening when Geordi was done with the reperation on the plasma coils of the enterprise. He putted down his gear in his locker and then made sure that the night shift knew what they had to do before he left.

"computer, Where is second commander Data?"Geordi asked as he was alone.

"Second commander Data is in his room."The computer answered mechanically.

Knowing what he had to do Geordi left to meet Data.

* * *

a bit of a cliffhanger, I suppose. Anyway when I got a nice review of WalkingMisery I uploaded this chapter. Maybe if you do the same I'll do the same again ;)

greetz Easia51


End file.
